More Than Me
by WiccaChick98
Summary: Oneshot. Something's up with Tory. How will her husband take it? Sorry, couldn't add any more or it'd give it away.


**Taa-daa! I've decided to post another one today! I hope you're happy!**

**Don't own it.**

**Sorry if it's OOC**

"There's something you should know."

I wrinkled my nose. "No," I said to the bathroom mirror. "That sounds like I'm cheating on him. How about, _We need to talk_." I shuddered. "That sounds like I want a divorce. My god, how do I tell him?" I rubbed my stomach absently, then mentally smacked myself when I caught myself doing it. I stood up and looked at the three tests for the fiftieth time. They were in their designated baggies which I had marked _Test 1, Test 2, _and_ Test 3._ All of them said _positive_.

It definitely explained the fatigue, nausea, and irritability.

I suddenly felt like I was going to throw up again, even though I hadn't eaten anything. How was I going to tell him? I couldn't keep a secret from him. We'd been married five years, and he knew everything there was to know about me, and vice-versa.

The cartoon light-bulb appeared in my head. It lit up.

It wasn't lying if I simply didn't tell him, right? He'd find out sooner or later, but I could have a little time to prepare, at least. I smiled to myself and checked the clock. 4:30. He'd be home in about an hour. That gave me time to think of ways to hide the fact that I was having our baby from him.

_Wait... Our baby. I'm having our baby._

_**Our baby!**_

Tears welled up in my eyes. I placed my hands on my stomach with a small sob. I was having our baby. I laughed joyously. It rang through the house, reflecting my happiness in an echo.

After five minutes of standing there, staring at my lower abdomen lovingly, it dawned on me that I couldn't do it alone. I needed a doctor. Maybe I wasn't even pregnant. Maybe it was just a three-time fluke with the tests. It could be too early to tell. I needed to be sure. I picked up the phone and dialed my doctor's number.

"Hello?" a voice answered. It was her nurse, Kylee.

"Hello, this is Victoria Blue. I'd like to schedule an appointment with Dr. Nadler, please."

"Oh, Tory! Hi, honey! Why would you need an appointment?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, I think I might be pregnant and I-"

"Oh, honey, that's great! Does your husband know?"

"Well, no. I want to be sure before I tell him."

"Hmm, okay. When would you like to come in?"

"As early as possible."

Kylee clicked her tongue. I heard the sound of a mouse clicking in the background. "The soonest we can get you in is this Tuesday. That okay with you?"

"Tuesday's fine."

"Alright, how's two-thirty sound to you?"

"Perfect."

"Okay, honey, I'll see you then. Bye!"

She hung up, and I sighed before putting the phone back.

It was only Friday. I didn't know if could wait until then. I checked the clock. It was already 4:55. I decided to start on dinner after I stashed the evidence in my closet. He never goes there.

~five-thirty-ish~

The door opened, and excitement, along with nervousness, fluttered in my stomach. I pushed it down. I couldn't puke now. It would totally kill the moment.

"Tory?" my husband's deep voice called.

"In the kitchen," I called back.

He walked in, and upon seeing me, smiled. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my cheek. "Hey," he said.

"Hey."

We'd gotten married when I was nineteen. Early? Maybe, but I wasn't complaining. And he wasn't either, as far as I could tell. There were still no regrets.

"What's for dinner?" he asked softly.

"Spaghetti. It's almost finished. Can you-"

"Set the table? Got it." He walked over to the cabinet and got out the plates.

I felt my face flush. Hormones. But he was so... sweet sometimes.

Damn. This is messing with my thought process. Not that he wasn't, but...

How was I going to be able to keep this from him?

~later that night~

I woke up for no apparent reason. I looked at my bedside alarm clock. 2:24. Ugh.

I rolled over and smiled when I felt my husband's arms tighten around me, pulling me closer to his naked body. Needless to say, dinner had gone _extremely _well. And he'd had some stress at work that he needed to burn off. Really good night.

So why did I wake up?

I tried to think of possible reasons. Maybe it was the baby? What if I wasn't really pregnant? That would hurt, considering I'd cried when I found out. What if I was, and he didn't want it? What would our screwed up genetics do to it, even if he did? What if it came out and had ears and a tail? Would we have to buy it a kennel instead of a playpen? Chew toys instead of teething rings? A leash instead of a stroller?

I cringed at the last one. We'd get reported for child abuse for sure.

I knew why I was up now. Worry. Damn it.

There was one thing I might be able to get off my chest, though.

I shook my husband's shoulder. "Wake up," I told him. His eyes fluttered, and he yawned.

"Whazzup, baby?" he asked, words slurred from exhaustion. I stared at him for a few seconds. He turned on the lamp and met my eyes with his dark ones. "Is everything okay?"

I nodded, asking myself why I woke him up in the first place. It's not like I could tell him right now. "Do you love me?" I asked stupidly.

He sat up and pulled me into his arms, running a hand through my hair. "Of course I do. Why would you think otherwise?"

I buried my face in his chest, sighing contentedly. I took a chance. Hopefully he was still too sleep-fogged to comprehend much of anything. "What if you had more than just me?"

"You're all I need, Tor. I don't want anymore than you. M'kay?"

I nodded, hiding my disappointment. "Okay."

"What brought this on, anyway?"

"Just wondering," I lied. Then I added, "Nightmare."

He rubbed my back, then asked huskily, "Want me to help you forget about it?"

A smile worked its way onto my face. I looked at him. "Please do."

~Monday~

"Hey, Tory."

I looked up to see my boss, Madeline, walking over to me. I pulled away from the report I was working on to face her. "Hi."

"So, why were you gone Friday?"

"I was sick." Not entirely a lie.

Madeline frowned sympathetically. "I'm glad you're feeling better. If I were you, I'd be staying home every day, with a husband like that."

I knew how attractive he was. Unfortunately, so did Madeline. She had this 'sweet and innocent' act she'd use on guys to seduce them. Again, I'm not regretting the fact that we married so early.

I faked a smile. "I know what you mean. And I wish it were that easy, but these reports don't do themselves."

"Oh?" She smiled. "What if you got Deanna to do them for you? Or Anna? All you have to do is ask sweetly."

_Maybe for you._ I thought bitterly. "That wouldn't be fair. Besides, if something happens, it'd be my fault, anyway."

"How's your relationship with Mr. Blue going?"

"Fine." I was used to her random subject changes by now.

"You sure? Men get so tired of women these days. I'm just glad he hasn't yet."

_Yet?_

"I mean, men these days want women who are shy and timid. It really gets them going, if you know what I'm saying."

_I know what you're saying, alright, and I'm getting a restraining order against you for the sake of my husband._

"Well, he's just a good guy. I'm glad I found him."

"Yeah. But watch out." She looked around dramatically. "You didn't hear it from me, but rumor has it that you've gained a few pounds. Maybe he'll decide he wants someone thinner." _Like me._ She didn't say it. She didn't have to.

_Back off, bitch. I'm having out baby. Take your skanky ass and get out of here!_

"I'll take my chances, but thanks for the advice!" I turned back to the computer, silently seething.

~Tuesday~

I sat in the waiting room, thumbing through a parenting magazine.

"Tory Blue?" a voice said. I looked up and smiled. It was about time.

"That's me." I stood up and followed the nurse to a room. I sat down on the bed.

"If you'll just wait here, I'll get Kylee," she said and left.

Five seconds later, Kylee ran into the room and hugged me. "Oh, hello, Tory!" she said in her southern accent. "How are you?"

"Fine."

"That's good! Okay, now can you describe your symptoms and tell me anything else I need to know?"

I sat down and told her about everything. She laughed when I mentioned three pregnancy tests.

"I don't think it's a fluke, sweet pea. But we'll take a urine sample just to be sure." She opened a cupboard and handed me a plastic cup after she wrote my name on it. "Put it in the little door on the wall when you're done." She handed me an antiseptic wipe, too.

I did as she asked and went back to the room. No matter how old I get, it's still disgusting.

Kylee looked up when I entered the room. "If you're all done, I'll go get Dr. Nadler."

I sat for ten minutes. Then she walked into the room. I smiled and hugged her.

Sarah Nadler was a good friend of mine. She was the wife of Daniel Nadler and had two adorable children- one of each.

"Hey, Tory," she said. "A little bird told me you thought you were expecting!"

I laughed. It was more of a hope, but it was true.

Sarah sat down on the stool and pulled out a little slip of paper. "We went ahead and got it tested. Doesn't take very long anymore. I'll let you read it." She handed it to me, and I stared at it.

_Pregnant_

"So I'm really..." I placed my hands on my stomach and tears welled up in my eyes again. Then I burst into tears. "I'm sorry," I said in between sobs. "These hormones are getting to me!"

Sarah sat down next to me and hugged me. "Are they happy tears?"

"Happy and scared," I said a minute later, when I'd stopped. "What if he doesn't want it?"

Sarah frowned and swatted me gently. "Tory, that's nonsense. He obviously is head over heels in love with you. Of course he's going to want your baby!"

I smiled at her. "You're sure?"

"Positive." She snickered at her own little joke. "Now, following protocol, it is required I give you a few pamphlets. Be back in a sec." She walked out, then came back in with a stack of papers.

"A _few_?"

She laughed. "I know. But they'll give you a few tips. It's also protocol that I lecture you and give you some medical advice." She paused. "But being a mother of two, I've decided to give you some actual advice that you can actually use and understand instead of a whole list of things printed on a piece of paper that I just read off to you. Be prepared to sit for a while..."

~Five-thirty~

I paced the kitchen. How was I going to tell him? He'd said that he didn't want anybody else. Did that mean a family, too? Or was he just talking about other women?

Damn it, men are so confusing!

I went through my mental checklist. I'd hidden everything in my closet again, along with the-

_The pregnancy tests!_

I ran into the bedroom, stuffed them in my pocket, and walked into the living room. Then I walked to the dining room. Then to the kitchen again. I kept pacing.

The front door opened, then shut. My heart sped up in a panic. I controlled my breathing so I wouldn't flare.

"Tory?"

"In the kitchen."

He walked in and kissed me hello. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him there for a few long seconds before letting go of him. He leaned close and kissed me again, chastely.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Do you remember when I asked you if you loved me and you said yes and I asked what if you had more than me and you said you didn't want any more than me because I was all you needed?"

It took him a second to fully understand my run-on sentence, and when he did, he nodded. "What about it?"

"What exactly did you mean by that?"

He shrugged. "I meant that I didn't want anybody else in my life but you."

"Oh." I looked away.

"Tory, what's going on?"

I looked him in the eyes, but I couldn't hold it. I had to stare at the floor.

"Tory," he whispered, placing his fingers under my chin and making me look at him. "Is something wrong?"

I bit my lip. "Define wrong."

He growled in frustration. "Is everything okay? Are you not feeling well?" He looked me over. "You look like you're going to be sick. You should see a doctor."

"I did. I went today."

"And?"

To say I was nervous would be an understatement. There weren't butterflies in my stomach. There were freaking pterodactyls. I swallowed. "They confirmed that these were correct." With shaking hands, I took out the bags with the tests in them and handed them to him.

He stared at them with a confusion at first, then realization dawned on him.

"These are... pregnancy tests...?"

"Yes."

"And they're... positive."

"Yes."

"And the doctor confirmed that."

"Yes."

"So, you're pregnant? With our child? As in, a baby?"

I nodded and looked away. "Yes."

Then, he did something that I didn't think he'd do.

He picked me up and hugged me tightly, laughing into my hair.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant! You're going to have a baby! This is amazing! No, beyond amazing! This is freaking fantastic!"

"...So, you're not mad at me, then?"

He stopped and stared at me. "Victoria Blue, why the hell would I be mad? This took two of us to make. It's not just your doing." He paused. "Do you want this?"

I nodded, tears forming in my eyes.

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive."

He chuckled. "I kind of gathered that one. Can I... listen?"

I nodded again, and he got down on his knees, putting his ear to my tiny baby bump. He smiled. "I think I hear something. How far along are you?"

"Three months tomorrow."

He stood up and, upon seeing the tears rolling down my cheeks, pulled me close. "Shh, honey don't cry."

His arms wrapped around me, added to the fact that he hardly used that nickname for me, made me start weeping into his chest. And he held me the entire time, rubbing my back and kissing the top of my head. When I was done, I pulled away, wiping my eyes.

"I-I thought you'd be mad, and I thought you wouldn't want it, because you said that you didn't want anyone else but me. Then-"

He silenced me with a kiss. "Tory, I meant that I didn't want any other _women_. I've personally always wanted a family with you. And I think we've already covered the fact that I'm definitely not mad, and I definitely want this."

I hugged him. "Ben, you have no clue how happy that makes me. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Just remember this when you're going through the next six months and your hormonal rage moments."

**Well, there's the ending! Don't you love me for posting two in one day?**


End file.
